Animal I have Become
by Tre Psycho Vamp
Summary: Naruto char. come in ch. 7.....there are 2 worlds, one for wolves and one for humans. what happens when the last of her kind comes to the Naruto world and everything drastically changes? REVIEWS PLEASE!
1. Prologue

_Long ago there was a time when wolves and humans could coexist. Wolves were looked upon as spiritual healers, and very wise individuals that had pride in their bond between others. Wolves could also blend in and look like humans. But that day changed when a member of the pack decided that humans were nothing put simple pawns, or more bluntly just sheep or cattle. Kioshi __Ookami was the first wolf to ever destroy the bond of their kind and humans. _

_Soon after the slaughtering, wolves were killed, many of them, only leaving a select few to survive that were lucky enough. The wolves wondered why they had been hunted so? They were stronger than the humans, but what had cause suck an uproar in hatred? The answer was found when Kioshi returned blood soaked and wounded. It was then, that a coucil was held among their kind, and soon finding Kioshi guilty. His punishment was death, sadly. You see, when a wolf kills his borther, or anyone of his pact, it sickens them, they feel total pain and self loathing. _

_Before he was outcasted and killed, Kioshi set a curse among his kind, that they would forever feel the hatred he had for humans and a power of darkness in each of them that would vary. Soon enough all wolves and humans felt hatred against each other for the first time. But one wolf stood among them all that claimed that even if there was hatred they could start over in another world._

_That wolf was Hajime Ookami, who led the wolves to a land in another world, not Paradise which they believed was wheere suffering would end, but a place where they could start anew. From then on Hajime's bloodline would forever be the leader, or alpha, of their entire pack, and every wolf had a power that would make them stand out if they ever returned to the human world. Hajime' power, fire, was the strongest power ever created, and only he would have it until the day he died, and fire was never seen again. _

-

-

-

Sun shone brightly into a dark forest waking into summer. It was peaceful and nothing seemed out of the ordinary. A deer grazed in the fields, sunbathing in peace. That was until howls could be heard from a distance, and at that moment the deer began to run frantically away into the dark forests for shelter, but it was useless. A large pack of wolves ran at quick speeds unseen to the eye, and lunged for the kill. They began their walk back to their home near a lakeside wher a huge mansion and smaller houses seemed to make a village.

A large gray wolf with a scar on his chest howled his signal that food was ready. Soon women and children came from the village, but waited for their leader's signal. As he reassured them they went in, as did the rest of his kind. But he sat and watched from teh water's edge looking on to his three daughters, and smiled to himself. The gray wolf looked at himself in the water, but instead of seeing the exact reflection, there was a tan man with silver hair in black clothes smiling back at himself in pride.

-

-

-

She sat on the edge of the lake with her small feet dipping into the cool water of the summer, as she had just finished her meal that day. Her light brown hair was up in an elegant ponytail with one bamg showing with a silver streak rolling down, and her sapphire eyes looked for her father as she waited for him to approach. he had been waiting to talk to her for some time about a certain celebration that was going to be held in a few weeks or so. Her black skirt wasn't all that short, and she wore a red tank top with the straps on her arms. But she sensed something coming near her, and it was none other than the gray wolf with the sctratch on his chest.

"Daughter," it said in a soft tone.

"Father, what do you wish to talk about?" she replied respectfully.

In a second he was no longer in his wolf form, he was meerly a human; tan, muscular in structure, silver hair with yellowish-amber eyes, and was in all black.

Tsume and Akahana Ookami. They were the bloodline of Hajime and the most powerful in their land, where there were miles of open plains and space for all of them to live, even their food source. Tsume was the only son of his father, and Tsume's wife, Daciana, was the oldest of her and her twin Kiba. Both looked exactly the same and even acted the same. Then ther came Nariko, the eldest daughter of Tsume that looked and acted exactly like him. Tsume and Nariko are quiet and observant and very cold and demanding. Nariko's hair was a deep gray and very curly, unlike Tsume's hair, and had the same amber-yellow eyes. Yasu was the middle daughter and had light gray hair with light gray eyes, and was completely insane, which no one could figure out why. Then came Akahana the youngest of the three, and who was nothing like her sisters but was like her mother, kind and caring and artistic. She looked exactly like her mother and uncle Kiba, both having brown hair and blue eyes, but on her bang was a silver streak like her father's hair.

Tsume's power was thunder and lightning, as well as was Nariko's. Daciana and Kiba had water, Yasu had air, and Akahana didn't exactly have a power yet since she was so young.

"That ceremony that's coming up, I need to know your thoughts. The next heir and leader has to be chosen and I just need to know."

"But dad, I'm only 6!! I can't make a decision like that. What do you want to know exactly?"

Silence.

"Oh I get it. Okay then. I don't really have thoughts on it, I know that nariko will get the position because she's older, and I wish for the best and I know that whoever you choose is going to be a good choice."

He smiled and patted her head. "Akahana you have grown very wise at a young age. Now come on or you'll be late for getting dressed into better clothes to hang out with your friends." Tsume and Akahana began to walk back to their home, Tsume becoming prouder of her every day, and sharing a closer bond than with anyone in his entire family with her.


	2. The Gang

Tsume had let his younger daughter, Akahana, go and relax with her friends. He knew that she was too young to worry over a ceremony such as theirs, but he knew his little girl would move onto better and higher things. "Tsume, darling, where's Akahana?" Daciana, Tsume's wife, asked concerned and tired. "She's out with her friends. Don't worry so much." "I know. It's just that in two days the ceremony will be held, and we need to get ready fast. And you do know about Akatsuki Kaname?"

"of course. It's a good thing she has him too, and know it's one less thing to worry about, Daciana. Go rest, it's only in two days, you need your rest."

-

-

-

"Get back here you idiot! I'm gonna kill you!!!!!"

Akahana smiled as she approached her friends near the watery edge of another, smaller lake and river. Her best friend Nami, a girl of short blonde hair with hazel green eyes, was chasing after another one of her close friends, Takashi. Takashi was a fiery red head with wolf's eyes and always dressed in his dirty dark blue hoodie. She laughed as Takashi tripped and was ambushed by Nami. Both were shy towards others, but really crazy around friends, but Takashi, on the other hand, was the funny man of the group.

"Enough you two, my head already feels like it's going to explode, do you think you can do this later?" a boy with gray hair in a ponytail with blue tips and green eyes said. Katsutoshi was another of Akahana's frinds who was serious but had his "blonde" moments once in a while.

"Tashi-san, let them play, you can always take an Advil you know?" Then there was Akatsuki Kaname, and that's his whole first name. Akatsuki Kaname was muscular and had jet black hair and golden eyes that turned a shade of light blue sometimes. Akahana and Akatsuki had known each other since they were little, and inseperable since, and rumors flew about the two of them everywhere.

"Don't call me Tashi-san. Sounds like your calling me an ass," Katsutoshi said in a low, dull voice. "Watch the lingo here, Tashi, we got ladies present."

"Oh shut up Takashi!"

"Enough! We've got business to attend to," Akahana demanded. "oh right!" nami replied in a sugar high tone. When they were young, these five had met on a hunting day for Akahana's sisters into adulthood. Each have their own ability that they contributed to the pack they themselves made. Takashi and Katsutoshi had fought over what to name their little pose, which turned into the House of Wolves after many a food fight. They each had a bandana wrapped aorund their right arms : Takashi had green for his power of earth, Katsutoshi had gray for light, Nami had blue for water, Akatsuki Kaname had black for wind, but Akahana didn't know her power yet, but all knew she was extremely powerful, so she had the color red. The colors red and black were the leaders colors that first made the group, which was Akahana and Akatsuki.

"So what's up?" Katsutoshi asked.

"Well you know the ceremony is coming up in two days, but we need extra help for deorating and such."

"What's the problem then, Hana-chan?" Akatsuki asked sweetly.

"If you guessed my sisters, you get a free cookie."

"COOKIE!!!" Takashi and Nami screamed in a fit of joy. "Sorry no cookie, but it's ok. We shouldn't worry about my sisters, since my mother is taking care of them with the help of Uncle Kiba."

"Alrighty then, let's go!"

"YEAHHH!! Let's go..!!...where?" Namie questioned Katsutoshi. "Out hunting of course, we haven't eaten all day blonde!!" "Oh shut up Tashi-san!" All five bolted in their wolf form out to hunt. Each of their wolf colors were different : Nami was gray with darker gray and blackish-blue markings, Takashi was a deep red and light gray color, Katsutoshi was brown, black, and white, Akatsuki Kaname was maroon black and white, and Akahana was pure black with a white star on her forhead.

after the hunting they stopped by a small creek that led deeper into the southern part of their world. Takashi had fallen alseep under one of the maple trees, while the rest sat on the large rocks near the plains of wild flowers and butterflies. Nami had gone off chasing the butterflies into the fields, while Katsutoshi decided to get revenge on Tashi-san for a prior event.

Akahana and Akatsuki Kaname sat by the waters edge, their feet dipped into the cool summer waters. "I can't wait for autumn, Hana-chan, you know why?" "No Suki-san, tell me." "It's so that all the leaves change beautiful colors and I can throw you into a phile of them," he teased. "Oh!! I'm gonna kill you foo!!" she said jokingly. "Hey Suki-san, I can't wait for winter, know why?" He chuckled to himself, " No, tell me." "It's to wait for the first snow to hit the ground, untouched until we go outside and I throw a giant snowball at you, and we go inside for hot chocloate."

"Sounds perfect. I can't wait for either."

"Hey you two love birds, let's go!! It's almost nightfall," Nami yelled while Taskashi and Katsutoshi were running around screaming bloody murder. Akatsuki and Akahana giggled as they walked on, holding each other's hands until they stopped to see the sunset, and Akatsuki gave her a kiss on the cheek.


End file.
